


Home, Family and Where They Lie

by Clennel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ladynoir fluff, Slice of Life, adrienette fluff, aesthetic, i really don't know what to tag this guys, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clennel/pseuds/Clennel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slice of life/ written aesthetic for Marinette and Adrien<br/>ML Week! Day one: Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home, Family and Where They Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I'll be participating in ML Week that's currently going on!  
> It's day one (or day two as I post this, I'm a little late, shhh) and to kick it off, I choose to focus on family rather than a reveal  
> And as always, enjoy!  
> ~~~~~

Family, Marinette thinks as she sneakily grabs a pastry from under her mother’s arm, is like sunlight. It’s warmth spilling through smiles. It’s the sun setting through the bakery windows, casting a backwards shadow of the words in front across the tiled floor. Family is her mother and her dancing through the kitchen, weaving around each other to grab what they need. It’s sitting with her father watching the words “Player 2: Defeat” flash across the screen. It’s the smell of the bakery at noon. It’s the flash of Alya’s camera when she playfully snaps a photo. Family is Nino passing Marinette his headphones and turning up one of his favorite songs. It’s their laughter echoing through halls, whispering in class. Family is heading to lunch, arm in arm with Alya, and bursting into the bakery, their presence cascading over the room. It’s Tikki and Marinette settling into bed after a long night and sharing a smile before they fall asleep.

Family, Adrien thinks as he creeps into his room, is like the night. It’s calm days in front of the piano, when he’s finally got it right. It’s the quiet hum of a music from Nino’s headphones. It’s a long sleep and waking up to a lightening sky. Family is Natalie throwing him a soft smile. It’s Nino wrapping his arms around Adrien’s shoulders. It’s the clack of swords during fencing. It’s Marinette’s and Alya’s quiet laughter behind him. It’s the streets of Paris full of so many people, with so many stories. It’s the smiles that take him by surprise. It’s Nino and Alya prowling around each other with wide grins. It’s the doodles his pencil traces during class. Family is the class photo hanging above his computer. It’s the memories he runs through as he passes the tiniest of things. It’s Plagg’s purr and his heartbeat at 2 AM.

Home, Chat Noir thinks one night, is somewhere in between. It’s on the rooftops late at night. It’s the lights bouncing off his skin during patrols. It’s in Ladybug’s smile and Nino’s laugh. It’s in his classmates banter. In Alix’s and Kim’s competitions. Home lies in Chat Noir’s, in Adrien’s, friends. In people.

Home, Ladybug muses, is everywhere and nowhere at once. It’s Tikki’s quiet breathing at night. It’s needles gliding through fabric. It’s in the bakery, staring at pastries. It’s in a frozen snapshot of Adrien mid grin and Alya’s smirk. It’s in her red cheeks and ramblings. It’s in the wind against her face while she runs. For Ladybug, for Marinette, home lies in moments.

Home and family, Ladybug and Chat Noir think, with their very different lives, converges somewhere in the space between them.


End file.
